the untold story
by absoluteaoki
Summary: After an unexpected event, Allen and Lou fa's lives changes forever. AllenxLouFax14thxOC
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_…It hurts... My eyes hurts… This light hurts my eye….._

_…White?... I can only see white…. Why?_

_…Am I in heaven now? No… it can't be…. That's way too impossible!_

_…I was just making some calculations of those data from the headquarters!_

_…Wait... Is this a dream?... Wake up…_

_…I have to finish my work first…. So wake up now…._

_…Director Bak might catch me sleeping during work hours… it'll be deadly…._

_…wake up… hey…. Wake up… don't be lazy!_

_... huh? I think I heard something? Who's there?_

_… it's a girls' voice… I think I know that voice…_

_… but… I can't remember who's the owner of that voice…_

_… Lenalee-san? No…_

_… Fou-san? I don't think so…_

_… she's calling me.. I can't see her!_

_… I feel dizzy… I can't even move a single muscle…_

_… my eyes hurts because of this light!_

_… my can't feel my body…. except for my eyes…_

_… Rikei… Shifu…_

_… Director Bak… Wong san… Fou san…_

_… Walker san… Lenalee san… Lavi san…_

_… minna… where are you?_

_… am I really dead?_

_… I might have died because of working overtime…. No, that's impossible…_

_… huh… what's that Shadow?_

_… who?.. what?_

_…wait…. Why?_

_… that's… that's…. me…_

_… impossible… I am in here!_

_… but that's my face…_

_… why do you look like me?_

_… what?... Help… why?... what happened to you?_

_… what's that mark on your forehead?_

_… what…_

_… happened…._

_… to me?_

_

* * *

_

**Lou Fa:** To me? Huh?

She has awoken from that very weird dream. She felt asleep on their working office, while working some data.

**Lou Fa:** I knew it! It was just a dream! But, it's a kind of a weird dream. It felt so real…

Rikei went inside the office.

**Rikei:** so, you're awake? Wanna have some coffee?

**Lou Fa: ** sure! Wait where's Shifu?

**Rikei:** Nature calls… he spent almost half an hour inside the comfort room! He might have fallen asleep inside…

**Lou Fa:** Eeeee…. That's so filty! Impossible!

**Rikei:** Your coffee…

**Lou Fa:** thanks… you know, I had this very weird dream… it was very weird….

**Rikei:** Don't worry Lou Fa. All dreams are weird.

**Lou Fa:** Quit joking, Rikei… I'm serious!

Shifu went inside the office…

**Shifu: **Hey Guys, Director Bak wants us to go to his office now… and , before I forget, Walker is here…

Lou Fa immediately stands from her desk

**Lou Fa: **Really! Walker san is here!

**Rikei/Shifu:** HMMMMP… excited….


	2. Chapter 1: the mission

**Authors note: I do not own man  
**

**Absoluteaoki : "so, this is another world fanfic. And Lou Fa is one of the main character."**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Mission**

Lou Fa almost jump the moment she saw Allen Walker in the corridor, going to the office of the great Asian Branch Head, Bak Chan.

**Allen:** Lou Fa san… Rikei… Shifu… Its been a long time.! How are you all doing?

**Rikei:** We're all fine… except for our Director who causes horrible commotions in this place… Just don't mind those things.. hehehe…

**Shifu:** yeah right,

**Lou Fa:** Walker san, do you have a mission here in Asia now?

**Allen:** yes, and Komui san told me to go to Bak san before proceeding to my mission.

**Lou Fa:** ahhh… Okey…

**Allen:** your new hairstyle suits you, Lou Fa san. (note: Lou fa's hair is in a ponytail style)

**Lou Fa:** really? , Do you like it?

**Allen:** Yes, very much…

**Lou Fa:** I've made some mitarashii dango earlier, would you like some?

**Allen:** Yes, thank you!

**Shifu:** you never change, Walker!

**Rikei:** You're so happy and energetic when it comes to foods.

**Allen:** hehehehe… of course…

Tim suddenly landed on Allen's head.

**Allen:** Tim! Where have you been?

**Link:** Walker, you should have waited for me!

**Allen:** Link! Gomenasai…

**Rikei:** Inspector Link! So you're still observing Allen…

**Link:** yes, that's my job…

**Shifu:** nee, Inspector Link, Is Allen being a pain in the ass?

**Allen:** You're so rude, Shifu san!

**Link:** Well… yes… I'm having a hard time following this boy. He's causing me headaches.

**Lou Fa:** so Walker san is really being a pain…

**Allen:** That's not true…

…

* * *

At Director Bak Chan's office.

**Bak:** Walker, you're finally here…

**Allen:** hi, Bak san

**Link: **Greetings, Director Bak Chan…

**Bak:** So you're here too, Inspector Link . hisashiburi.

_" it seems that Leverrier hasn't given up on investigating about the 14th. That snake!"_

**Allen:** Bak san, we came here for our mission.

**Bak:** ahh. Komui has already told me about it. It is about an island near the coast of China. We call that island Kamihejiman

**Allen:** Kamihejiman…

**Bak:** ah. This island was discovered almost 500 years ago. According to our research, this island is said to have suddenly emerge from the bottom of the ocean. There have been rumors that there are treasures hidden in that island, no wonder many treasure hunters went to that island. Unfortunately…

**Shifu:** none of these people came back…

**Lou Fa:** Really? Is that true?

**Shifu: **yes. My father told me about that island. They call that place "the island of no return"

**Bak:** we have sent some finders to investigate the island. But, none of them came back, up until now. We cannot contact any one of them. In other words, something's not right in that island.

**Link:** There is a possibility that there's an Innocence in that place.

**Rikei:** yeah. It is possible.

**Allen:** It's a scary place, after all. Hehehe. we might not be able to come back here, Link…

**Link:** Quit joking, Walker.

**Bak:** We need to save the people who were trapped in that island, and of course, we need to investigate the island. I need your help in this matter, Walker. We really would have wanted to deploy as many exorcist as possible because this is a very dangerous case, unfortunately, you are the only exorcist available at this moment. I think you'll be fine, since Inspector Link is with you. I will also be deploying some scientist who can help you in the investigation.

**Allen:** And who are these scientists?

**Bak:** those kids. (pointing on the wonder 3: Lou Fa, Rikei and Shifu)

**Shifu:** WA…IT… You mean US?

**Bak:** yes.

**Rikei:** Hontou!

**Bak:** Yes…

**Lou Fa:** me… too… in that mission?

_" together with Walker san? A mission with Walker san?"_

**Allen:** Is there something wrong, Lou Fa san?

**Lou Fa:** ummm… We might become a burden to you, Walker san…

**Allen:** Daijoubu. You're not a burden to me, Lou Fa san. It'll be my first time to work with some scientist on a mission. Don't worry, I'll protect all of you.

**Lou Fa:** Walker san (blushing)

**Bak:** Touma will accompany you in that place.

**Lou Fa:** Touma?

**Allen:** He is a finder. Touma was the first finder that accompanied me on my first mission as an exorcist of the Dark Order.

_"yeah, and we also had Kanda on that mission"_

Allen got depressed all of the sudden, remembering his very first and forever rival.

**Bak:** You will proceed to your mission tomorrow morning. If the situation in Kamehejiman is stable and out of treat, we will be deploying the second batch of scientist. So keep us updated about the happenings and your investigations on the island.

**Rikei/Shifu/Lou Fa/Allen:** Yes sir..

**Bak:** Walker, you still have time before you will proceed to this mission. You can still take your rest.

**Allen:** Yes Bak san. But I really wanted to eat. I'm starving…

**Bak: **sou…

**Lou Fa:** Director Bak, we will be preparing for our mission as soon as possible.

**Bak:** Ah. You are dismissed.

…..

**Author's note: **

_Waaa… a very short chapter for this fanfic. The next chapter will be released soon. Pls. review._


End file.
